


Lego House

by LoveAndKisses23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español, Fluff, Kisses, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Romance, Spanish, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndKisses23/pseuds/LoveAndKisses23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now."</p><p>Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson se aman en secreto, pero ninguno es lo suficientemente valiente para decir sus sentimientos. Pero todo cambia cuando es la fiesta de graduación; el amor es más fuerte.</p><p>(El sumario no es tan interesante, pero les prometo que la historia es muy buena, y linda. FLUFF.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego House

**Author's Note:**

> No se arrepentirán, se los prometo. Espero les guste, me inspiré en la canción Lego House de mi amado Ed. Aunque la temática es muy diferente, es cute.  
> las partes que salgan en entre paréntesis son Flashbacks.  
> Larry Stylinson is real.

Voy a recoger las piezas, 

y construir una Casa de Lego,

Así, cuando las cosas vayan mal...

podremos derribarla.

Mis tres palabras tienes dos significados,

Hay una cosa en mi mente....

Es todo para ti!...hmmm.

Estoy cansado de esta mierda. Quiero tenerte a mi lado. —pensé.

—Louis! —escuché un grito.

Era Harry, Mi Hazza...bueno, en mis sueños es mi Hazza, él no sabe lo que siento por él, y jamás se dará cuenta.

—Haz, ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté sonriente.

—Emm es que Nick me invitó al Baile de Graduación. —Sonrió.

Fue una bomba directo a mi corazón.

—Wuau que genial! , felicitaciones...Nick te debe gustar mucho. —dije sonriente, sólo para disimular mi tristeza.

—Ehh sí, claro. —dijo Harry cabizbajo.

Esperen.¿Qué? No.No. haber, ¿Por qué razón Harry debería de estar cabizbajo? ¿Será que realmente Nick Tonto Grimshaw no le gusta? Já. deja de imaginarte cosas Louis —dijo mi subconsciente. 

Tiene razón, sólo me imagino cosas. Harry se merece una persona que lo valore.

y yo no soy una de esas.

Supongo que Nick si se lo merece...aunque igual me duele.

Me seguía sumergiendo en mis pensamientos, y escuché una perfecta voz llamarme. Louis,Louis.

—LOUIS! -Dios mío, ¿cuánto tiempo me perdí en mis pensamientos cómo para no darme cuenta de que ÉL seguía allí? Eres un tonto Louis.

—¿Qué? —dije distraído.

—Te estaba diciendo, que si tú irás al baile con alguien, —me dijo Harry triste.

Cállate Louis, cada vez más tus ojos ven mal.

—Ehh s-sí —mentiroso. Cállate.

—Ahhh y..¿qui--quién es? —tartamudeó Harry.

Qué digo. Mierda. Qué digo. Ya sé!.

—Con Eleanor, —¿enserio Louis?, ¿tenía que ser ella? por último dí que era la panadera de la esquina. Já que chistoso eres. ¿por qué sigo hablando contigo, si tú eres yo? porque sabes que tengo razón.

—El-Eleanor?.

—Sí...¿Harry te encuentras bien? Te noto raro. —dije preocupado.

Enserio, Hazza ha estado actuando extraño últimamente.

—Y-yo no me siento bien...lo siento, te veo después Boo.

Se fue. Sin decirme que es lo que le pasa.

No sé, pero tengo un buen presentimiento, algo muy bueno pasara en la Graduación.

Bueno, eso espero.

Y es de noche en un frío Diciembre,

pero te tengo a ti para mantenerme en calor,

y si estás destrozado, yo te arreglaré, y te mantendré

abrigado de la tormenta que esté azotando.

(.........)

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillado.

No, esa no es la palabra correcta. ¿Estúpido?

Síí! esa es la palabra correcta, y las razones son estas:

1) Tuve que invitar a Eleanor al baile, ya que no me atreví a decirle a Harry que no tenía a nadie.

2) Harry no me habla desde hace 2 semanas y me siento fatal.

Me quiero morir, osea, llevo 2 semanas llamando a Harry y quién me contesta.

La operadora. Hasta me sé lo que dice de memoria.

"Este número al que llama, no se encuentra disponi.." -Corté la llamada.

2 malditas semanas sin hablarme. dos!!!

Fui a su casa, nadie me abrió, a los dos días después de nuevo fui, esta vez me abrieron pero no era a quién yo esperaba.

(Y aquí estoy de nuevo, afuera de la puerta de Harry.

Toqué tres veces, iba por el cuarto toque y me abrieron.

Por fin.

—¿Louis? -para mi suerte era mi suegra. Perdón. Anne.

—Señora Cox, ¿se encuentra Hazza?

—Oh cariño dime Anne, y em no Louis, Harry salió, pero si quieres le digo que viniste.

—No se preocupe Anne, de todas formas gracias, nos vemos.)

Y eso fue todo.

Bien. y se suponía que las cosas iban a estar bien.

Nop, porque de nuevo la jodí.

Como siempre.

 

Estoy fuera de contacto,sin amor...

te recogeré cuando estés cayendo,

y de todas esas cosas que he hecho...

creo que te amo mejor ahora.

Estoy fuera de las miradas, fuera de mi mente,

haré lo que sea por ti en cualquier momento,

y de todas esas cosas que he hecho...

creo que te amo mejor ahora.

(........)

Lo vi. Lo vi por fin, justo dos días antes de la Graduación.

—Hazza!, espérame!! —dije corriendo hacia él.

Paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

No era el mismo Harry.

¿Harry que te ha pasado desde que no me hablas?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó seco.

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

—Yo sólo quiero hablar contigo, quiero una explicación de por qué me has estado ignorando durante 2 semanas y 2 días.

Sí, conté hasta los días.

Él me hace hacerlo, simplemente amo a Harry.

— Tú sabes la razón, oh mejor pregúntale a tu noviecita Eleanor. —dijo enojado.

¿Qué?.

—¿A qué te refieres Harry? Sabes muy bien que ella no es mi novia.—le contesté un poco enojado, sólo un poco.

— No me mientas, vi como la abrazabas el otro día. —dijo aún más enojado.

¿De qué está hablando? Ahh del abrazo que me dio cuando la invité al baile.

—NO ES VERDAD! Ella fue quién me abrazo. —dije más calmado que antes.

— ¿Enserio? Bueno no te creo.

Sin más que decir, se fue y me dejó solo otra vez.

Parece que mi destino es estar siempre solo.

¿Acaso no entiendes Harry que mi corazón se acelera al verte? ¿No entiendes que te amo como nunca amé a nadie?.

Sólo espero que lo veas algún día.

 

Te voy a pintar por números y te colorearé,

si las cosas van bien podremos enmarcarlo,

y ponerlo en una pared, y es tan difícil de decir...

Pero yo he estado aquí antes, entregaré mi corazón,

y lo intercambiaré por el tuyo,

Estoy fuera de contacto,sin amor...

te recogeré cuando estés cayendo,

y de todas esas cosas que he hecho...

creo que te amo mejor ahora.

Estoy fuera de las miradas, fuera de mi mente,

haré lo que sea por ti en cualquier momento,

y de todas esas cosas que he hecho...

creo que te amo mejor ahora.

(.......)

Hoy es el día de la graduación.

Ya no sé que hacer, no he hablado con Harry desde que me dijo que no me creía.

Estoy llegando a la casa de Eleanor.

¿Mencioné que Eleanor es lesbiana y es mi mejor amiga? 

¿No? Bueno, esa vez ella me dio el abrazo por que pensaba que nadie la iba a invitar, ya que la niña que le gusta , en simples palabras no sabe de su existencia y eso me da mucha tristeza, El es mi mejor amiga, y no me gusta verla sufrir.

Aunque Harry piensa que somos algo más.

Es un tonto por no darse cuenta de mis sentimientos por él.

Toqué la puerta de Ele. Me abrió ella.

—Lou! viniste, pensé que no ibas a venir. —dijo apenada.

—Por supuesto que iba a venir, Ele, no te iba a dejar abandonada, y por cierto, te ves hermosa. —le dije dándole una sonrisa.

— aww gracias Lou pero sé que en este instante estás pensando en Harry.

— A veces odio que me conozcas tanto. —dije rodeando los ojos. Ella rió.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no crees? —Asentí.

—Vamos. —le dije, y ella tomó mi brazo.

Siguiente destino ir al Baile de Graduación y ver a mi Hazzabear.

Estoy nervioso, ¿cómo se verá? Pff, eres tonto Tomlinson, sabes que se verá hermoso como siempre.

Nos fuimos al baile.

No me sujetes, creo que mis refuerzos 

se están rompiendo, y es más de lo que

puedo soportar...

Y es de noche en un frío Diciembre,

Pero te tengo a ti para mantenerme en calor,

y si estás destrozado, yo te arreglaré, y te mantendré

abrigado de la tormenta que esté azotando.

 

(.....)

Llegamos al baile, y había de todo.

Estaban mis mejores amigos. Pero no veía a Harry por ningún lado.

—Chicos! —grité.

—Louis! hermano, por fin llegaste, te estábamos esperando, ahora sólo falta Hazza -dijo Zayn.

— ¿Creen que se demore? —pregunté.

— Ya va a llegar hermano. —me respondió Liam.

— Sí, no te desesperes, sabemos que no puedes vivir sin él. —dijo riendo Nialler.

— Cállate duende.

Aunque él tenía razón, él es mi otra mitad. 

Sentí que me jalaron el brazo, era Ele.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Mira quién viene ahí. —me respondió guiñando un ojo.

Fruncí el ceño, pero me di vuelta y era ÉL,

Oh por dios creo que se me está cayendo la baba, se ve hermoso,

Sus rulos, su cuerpo, sus ojos, dios este chico me hace suspirar.

Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿No se suponía que iba a venir con Nick al baile?

No fue así, porque vino solo.

— Ve por él tigre. —me dijo Ele.

—Pe..pero y tú? —le dije.

— No te preocupes por mí, si no vas donde él, te juro que te daré una buena paliza. —dijo seria.

Me estremecí

—Ok-Okay. —Alcancé a decir.

Fui directo hacia él, cuando me vio quería correr, pero no se lo permitiré, No esta vez. 

Me va a escuchar.

—No corras, ¿cómo has estado? —le respondí , tenía muchas emociones encontradas, pero me las guardé.

— Bien...—hubo un silencio, pero lo decidí romper.

— ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis llamadas? 

— Yo..lo siento Loubear, sé que en todo este tiempo he sido un tonto, pero yo —tartamudeó.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora, pero aún no entiendo tus razones.

Él se avergonzó. Que raro —pensé.

La música electrónica que había ahora se volvió romántica, lindo, lo que me faltaba.

Me atreví a hacer algo que jamás pensé que haría.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunté nervioso.

di que sí, di que sí, di que sí.

—Me encantaría. —me sonrió. Es la sonrisa más perfecta que haya visto. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Le tomé la mano —una descarga eléctrica recorrió en todo mi cuerpo, y podía jurar que él sintió lo mismo— y lo llevé hacia la pista de baile.

Habían muchas más parejas en la pista. Puse mis manos en su cintura y él colocó sus manos en mi cuello. Nos miramos fijamente. Y empezamos a bailar lento.

—Yo..Yo Louis —Empezó a decir— Perdóname. —se separó de mí— Es que, ESTOY CANSADO! ¿sabes por qué no te contestaba? o ¿por qué le decía a mi mamá que atendiera la puerta y te dijera una excusa?

Quedé sorprendido.

—N-no— tartamudeé.

—POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SABES TONTO! TÚ NUNCA TE DAS CUENTA, NUNCA VISTE QUE YO ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI —gritó furioso, pero abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Yo olvidé como respirar. No, no olvidé como.

No estoy respirando.

Él está enamorado de mí, sólo eso.

POR DIOS! ESTOY TAN CONTENTO, ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MÍ, OSEA DE YO, DE LOUIS TOMLINSON, okay, me tranquilicé.

—¿Qué? —Juro que en ese mismo momento sólo existíamos los dos.

Harry se calmó.

—Lo que escuchaste, que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años, y tú nunca te diste cuenta Lou, por dios ¿enserio creíste que Nick me invitó al baile? Ni siquiera hablo con él!, y ¿sabes por qué te dije eso? Lo hice para ponerte celoso, pero creo que mi plan no resultó porque tú me dijiste que irías al baile con Eleanor y..—empezó a divagar.

Necesito aire.

—Cállate. —le dije mirándolo.

—Lo siento , perdón, no quería que pasara esto.

—Cállate, —le dije otra vez.

—Pero ¿qué? Te acabo de decir lo que siento por ti y tú dices que me ca...

Lo besé.

—Te dije que te callaras. —abrió los ojos como platos.

—Me-me ...me besaste.

Dios sí.

—Sí, te besé y juro que si no me besas ahora, te besaré de nue..

Bueno, sí, ahora él me está besando. Estoy muriendo lentamente.

No sé en que momento pasó pero él me está tirando el pelo y yo lo tengo abrazado, mis manos envolvieron su cadera con tanta fuerza, que creo que somos uno.

Nuestros labios se movían perfectamente, como un rompecabezas fácil de armar; soy adicto a sus besos. Pedí permiso para introducir mi lengua, y él aceptó rápidamente, nos comíamos, esperen, NOS estamos devorando a besos. No lo pude aguantar pero una de mis manos llegó hasta su trasero y lo apreté. Él gimió, oh dios, que sonido más exquisito.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero antes de terminar, tiré de su labio inferior, que bueno son sus labios. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos.

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que habían un montón de estudiantes, y lo peor de todo, es que parecía que disfrutaron de la escena que acabamos de darles. Miré alrededor y vi a mis amigos dándome una sonrisa pícara. Que vergüenza.

Lo miré, él tenía sus labios rojos e hinchados. Primera vez en la vida que estoy tan feliz. Le sonreí, Harry me devolvió la sonrisa, Y empezamos a reír. Que extraños somos.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti. —le dije después de acabar de reír.

Él me dio la sonrisa más perfecta del mundo.

—¿Enserio?—Dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

— Sí. —le respondí lo más sincero que podía ser. Lo envolví con mis brazos.

—Por favor, no me mientas. —De nuevo empezó a divagar— porque..me dole...

Lo callé con un suave beso, expresando todo lo que sentía.

—Lo digo enserio, he estado enamorado de ti durante muchos años, y cuando tú me dijiste que vendrías al baile con Nick, me derrumbé como no tienes una idea, yo pensé que tú nunca te darías cuenta de mis sentimientos, y que yo no te merecía. —dije haciendo puchero.

—Eres un tonto bebé, tú eres la única persona que revuelve mi mundo, Te amo. —dijo depositando un beso en mis labios. Es el paraíso.

—Yo te amo más. —le dije acariciando su espalda. 

—¿Quieres ser mi novio para toda la vida? —pregunté.

—Me encantaría serlo. —susurró.

Sonreímos, estábamos a punto de besarnos, hasta que nos interrumpieron.

—Por fin! — alguien gritó.

Era Ele , y detrás de ella venían los chicos.

—¿Qué quieren? —le respondí divertido.

—Nada, sólo queríamos felicitarlos por que por fin están juntos, cierto chicos.

—Sip —respondieron al unísono.

—Gracias. —dijo mi bebé. Aww que hermoso suena bebé, mi bebé, sólo mío bitches.

— Sí sí sí, ahora váyanse, necesito besarlo hasta quitarle el aire. —dije, los chicos se quejaron, y nos dejaron solos otra vez.

Reí.

—Así que...—dijo él.

—Así que qué —dije repitiendo lo mismo.

—Eres mi sensual novio. —me sonrió.

—Sip, y éste sensual novio quiere de nuevo probar esos sensuales labios que son mi perdición. —le respondí.

¿Y qué creen que hice? Sí, lo besé, mejor dicho lo devoré como un lobo hambriento hasta dejarlo sin aire. Si fuera por mí, le haría de todo, pero no, porque estábamos en un lugar muy público. Reí, porque me hubiese dado igual si incluso hubiese estado el Príncipe de Inglaterra, porque le hice de todo en su casa, sí, de todo.

Al fin la vida me sonríe. Y ahora construiremos una Casa de Lego para que cuando lleguen los momentos difíciles, la derribemos, para descargar todo lo malo.

Y así seremos muy felices, como siempre debió ser.

Y lo somos.

Estoy fuera de contacto,sin amor...

te recogeré cuando estés cayendo,

y de todas esas cosas que he hecho...

creo que te amo mejor ahora.

Estoy fuera de las miradas, fuera de mi mente,

haré lo que sea por ti en cualquier momento,

y de todas esas cosas que he hecho...

creo que te amo mejor ahora.

Te amaré mejor ahora.


End file.
